


I'll Make You Mine

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared Padalecki, Dark Jensen Ackles, Gags, Hurt Jared Padalecki, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape Recovery, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24458110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Jensen knows Jared is his, that they’re meant to be together. He puts his plan into action to show Jared just that.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	I'll Make You Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hunter_king](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/gifts).



> Do Not Re-Post Without My Written Permission - Only To Be Posted On My AO3 Or LiveJournal Accounts.
> 
> Written for: hunter_king
> 
> Beta: rocketmojo

Jensen looked up from wiping down the deep, red wood of the bar top as the door opened. He held his breath for a moment, hoping that the person he had been wishing to see that night was the one pushing open the wood and glass door. A slight smile came to his lips as he watched the tall, broad-shouldered man step inside of  _ My Alibi _ and made his way past the other patrons to find a seat at the bar. The bar had a steady flow of customers that night and thankfully someone had just vacated their stool, leaving it available for the new customer.

Tossing aside the dishrag, Jensen washed his hands at the under-mounted sink and then made his way over to the newcomer, waving off another person as they tried to get his attention. Right then, he only had eyes for the person sitting in front of him; Jared. He waited for Jared to grab the barstool before speaking to him. 

This wasn’t the first time Jared had been in _My_ _Alibi_. Jared stopped in about once a week; usually meeting a friend or two after work for a beer so he could unwind after a tough day. Jared had even met a guy he had considered dating there, but the guy had been rude and stuck up, as Jared had later confided to Jensen. That had put a smile on Jensen’s face, because as far as he was concerned, Jared belonged with him. He just had yet to convince the younger man of that fact. 

They had chatted from time to time in between Jensen waiting on other customers or until Jared’s friends joined him. He had gleaned from their conversations that Jared was a veterinary technician and had a love for animals, and from what Jensen had gathered, they held the same interests in music, movies, books, and sports. It was kismet as far as Jensen thought and Jared just needed to remove his blinders and look at him; see him as a person and not just his bartender. There was a connection between the two of them, he was sure of it. Hell, he was willing to do anything to prove it to Jared, if Jared would just let him. Maybe if he got Jared alone, just the two of them, then he could show Jared, convince him to take a chance on him.

Coming to stand in front of Jared, Jensen plastered a smile on his face as he took in the younger man. Jared had chestnut-colored hair that ended at his jawline, seeming unruly and Jared was always running his fingers through it, trying to tame it. He had hazel eyes which could only be described as being kaleidoscope in color. Depending on what colored shirt he was wearing, Jared’s eyes could stop Jensen in his tracks, making him want to do nothing but stare into them. Jared was well-built, having a muscular chest, toned arms, and a narrow waist that tapered into his long legs. Jensen licked his lips at the thought of those legs wrapped around his hips while he and Jared were in bed. He had to fight back the moan threatening to escape past his lips as his cock twitched with interest. The taller man was just his type. Closing his eyes, he took a steadying breath and then opened them to find Jared looking at him with a slight smile on his face.

Leaning in Jared spoke trying to be heard over the music playing loudly from the overhead speakers. “Hey, Jensen, how ya doing tonight?” He couldn’t help himself as his smile widened, displaying his dimples.

Jensen winked at Jared and offered him a friendly smile. “I’m good, Jared, now that my favorite customer is here,” Jensen responded and noticed the slight blush on Jared’s cheeks.

“Right, I bet you say that to all your customers,” Jared commented, feeling himself blushing from Jensen’s words. 

“No, not really.” Jensen gave Jared a pointed look, hoping he would take the hint. No, he had never said anything like that to anyone before. He really didn’t give a shit about the other customers, they faded into the background when Jared was around. He only had eyes for Jared, so why didn’t Jared see that? Maybe it was time to make Jared understand what he meant to him, that they were meant to be together? “So, what can I get you tonight?”

“Just a beer,” Jared requested and set his elbows on the bar top. He tried not to make it look obvious as he looked at Jensen, taking his fill of the man standing behind the bar. Jensen was extremely attractive, having cropped and tousled reddish-brown hair. Jensen had the greenest eyes he had ever seen, and Jensen’s long and dark lashes only made them stand out against his pale skin which had a smattering of freckles across his cheeks and nose. And Jensen’s lips just begged to be kissed, which he was really willing to volunteer for. 

“Meeting anyone tonight, or are you on your own?” Jensen questioned, needing to know what he was up against before he put his newly formulated plan into motion; getting Jared out of the bar so they could have some alone time together. If Jared planned on meeting anyone, he’d have to forego the idea of slipping Jared something to make him more amenable to leaving with him. 

“Just me tonight,” Jared explained with a shake of his head. He lowered his hands so they were resting on the bar top. He could feel the smooth and cool wood underneath his fingers and he rubbed them over the bar, waiting for Jensen to respond to him. 

Jensen’s eyebrows shot up at that. “Oh, really? I wasn’t expecting that you’d be on your own,” Jensen admitted, thinking tonight was another night where Jared had plans to meet up with a friend or another potential date. He felt himself bristle at the thought and quickly forced himself to focus on what Jared was saying to him. 

“Yeah, just needed some ‘me time’. I need to think some things through. There’s this guy. . .” Jared shrugged his shoulders and let his words trail off. He was tense just saying those words but began to relax when the person sitting next to him got up and left, giving him a bit more room to breathe. He hated when the bar was so busy that he didn’t have room to move. He hoped that it would begin to thin out as the night wore on.

Jensen felt anger beginning to bubble up inside him at the thought of Jared with another guy. No, that wasn’t happening. Jared was his! He clenched and unclenched his hands as he fought the need to tell Jared that Jared was his. Turning away from Jared he forced himself to wait on another customer, grabbing them the beers they ordered before turning back to Jared. He needed a moment to get himself under control before he did something stupid like lashing out at Jared. That would derail any hope he had in making Jared his. And make no mistake, he was determined to make Jared his. 

Jared watched Jensen, studying his body language. Jensen seemed to suddenly tense up when he mentioned the guy he was possibly interested in. Maybe he had overstepped, maybe the caring and willing to listen to everyone’s troubles bartender wasn’t Jensen’s thing. He thought, well hoped, that if he could talk to Jensen, really get a feel for him, then he’d know if they clicked. He had been thinking about asking Jensen out since his last disastrous date. Jensen had always been kind to him, making him laugh when no one else could. Plus, they shared a lot in common. 

Jensen glanced over his shoulder to see Jared watching him. He gave him a smile as he turned to Jared. “Sorry, he’d been waiting for that beer for a while. I’ll be right back, I’m outta your beer. I’ll go grab you some from the back,” he said and motioned for the other bartender to cover for him. Without waiting for Jared to respond, he slipped out from behind the bar to make his way into the back storage room. He pulled a case of Jared’s preferred beer from the cold storage area and carried it back to the bar.

Crouching down, Jensen unloaded the case, grabbing one of the bottles to serve to Jared. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him. Seeing that the other bartender was busy filling an order and that no one was paying attention to him, he reached into his front pocket and pulled out the small baggie he had stored there earlier in hopes that a situation like this with Jared presented itself. This was just the universe’s way of telling him he needed to move forward with his plan, he was sure of that now.

Popping open the bottle, Jensen slipped a little white pill into it, waiting for it to dissolve before he served it to Jared. Straightening up, he placed the bottle on the bar top. “Here you go,” he said with a smile as he pushed the bottle in Jared’s direction, watching as Jared took a drink from his beer. Now, he just needed to keep an eye on Jared to determine if he needed to slip him another pill to help make him pliable. 

“Thanks,” Jared replied and then raised the bottle to his lips, taking a long pull from his beer. Lowering the bottle to the bar top, he licked his lips. “Just what I needed.” He watched as Jensen gave him a smile before moving off to wait on another customer.

“Nice ass on that one,” a woman commented as she took the empty seat next to Jared.

“Excuse me?” Jared asked as he turned to regard the woman. She was a bottle redhead with long hair and a wide, toothy smile. As she turned to him, he couldn’t help but notice how low-cut her black lace shirt was as she pushed her breasts out at him. He gave her a tight smile, hoping she would pick up on the fact that he wasn’t thrilled to have her sitting next to him. 

“The bartender, he’s got a nice ass.” She threw her head back and laughed when she saw the look of surprise on Jared’s face. “Oh, are you going to try to deny that you were checking him out?”

“Jensen?” Jared questioned as his cheeks burned from being caught by a stranger checking out Jensen’s ass. 

“Is that his name? My friends bet me free drinks for the night if I came over and asked him out. Think I have a chance?” She offered Jared a toothy grin and an overly dramatic wink. 

Jared shrugged his shoulders. While he hoped she didn’t, he wasn’t too sure at the moment. He was pretty sure Jensen was gay. “Possibly? I mean, I thought he told me, well, it really doesn’t matter. Go for it. Good luck,” Jared replied, and then took another swig of his beer, forcing himself to swallow the liquid before he choked on it. 

The woman giggled and then called out to Jensen. “Hey, sweetheart. Jensen, right?”

Hearing his name being called out, Jensen turned to find a woman sitting with Jared. He clenched his hands into fists, digging his blunt nails into his palms to stop himself from lashing out at seeing this. Jared lied to him. Jared had told him he was here by himself tonight, and now some bitch was sitting with him. Taking a few steps closer, Jensen forced a smile on his face as he eyed the woman. “What can I do for you?”

“Well, I was hoping I could get your number. Maybe we could get together after your shift ends,” the woman said, sounding hopeful, adding a giggle to lessen her desperation.

“Oh, sorry,” Jensen said with a shake of his head, giving her a sympathetic smile. “As flattered as I am over your offer, I bat for the other team.”

“Well, that’s a pity,” the woman pouted. “I tried. That still counts, right?” she said as she turned to regard Jared. “If my friends ask, you’ll back me up that I asked him out?”

Chuckling, Jared nodded. “Sure, no problem.” He had to suppress his desire to give her a satisfied smile. Jensen wasn’t interested in her. 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” she said, patting Jared’s bicep as she slipped off the barstool to rejoin her friends.

“What the hell was that about?” Jensen questioned with a look of confusion on his face. 

“She thought you had a great ass,” Jared admitted with a chuckle. “Which, you do,” Jared found himself saying, hoping that maybe Jensen had missed his little slip. 

Jensen threw his head back and laughed. “Okay, you know how to get into your bartender’s good graces. Your next beer is on the house since you definitely made my night.”

Jared felt himself blushing again. “No, I didn’t say that to get a free beer,” he said, waving his hands at Jensen.

“Don’t worry about it. Let me take care of a few orders and then I’ll swing back around with your beer.” Jensen moved off to fill another drink order, not giving Jared a chance to dispute his words. 

Jared sat there, sipping the rest of his beer, watching Jensen as he worked. Jensen’s muscled arms flexed under his Henley as he poured a drink. He watched as Jensen turned his back to him, grabbing a shaker to finish off the drink. Jensen’s ass was fully on display for him, and he licked his lips at the sight, wondering if Jensen’s body was as toned as his arms and ass appeared to be. Maybe if he was lucky, he’d get to find out, especially since Jensen had just confirmed what he had suspected, what he thought he had overheard Jensen telling someone a few weeks ago that he was gay. Now, he just had to man up and tell Jensen that he was the guy he was interested in, he thought to himself as he drained the last of his beer.

Jensen glanced over his shoulder to see that Jared had finished his first beer. Reaching into the cooler, he grabbed another bottle and popped it open. He surveyed his surroundings, making sure no one was watching as he dropped another white pill in the beer. He gave it a moment to dissolve before placing the beer down in front of Jared and clearing away the empty bottle. 

“Really, Jensen -” Jared started to say only to stop when Jensen turned away from him to take another order. With a sigh, he grabbed the beer, raised it to his lips, and drained half of it. 

After filling the last drink order, Jensen walked over to the other bartender, Billy, “Hey, things are starting to slow down. I’m gonna call it a night. I’m off for the next few nights so if you need extra help make sure to call Jim in.” He didn’t want anyone bothering him by calling him into work, ruining his time with Jared if things went according to his plans. 

Billy shot Jensen a tired smile. “Sure thing. Have a good rest of your night,” he said with a wave as Jensen nodded at him before turning away from him to make his way out from behind the bar. He made eye contact with Jared as he did, noticing that the drugs he had slipped Jared were definitely having an effect on him.

Jared shook his head. His mind was fuzzy and he didn’t feel right. He only had two beers, so it wasn’t like he was falling down drunk, but he was having a hard time thinking. He closed his eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts. It felt like everything was spinning, the room, the stool he was sitting on and even his own body seemed to be spinning. He needed to get up and go was the only thing he could think of. Opening his eyes, he forced himself to focus on getting off the stool without falling. Once he had accomplished that, he turned and made his way away from the bar to the front door. His legs wobbled, and he reached out, hoping to grab onto the wall to stop himself from falling. He sagged against the wall trying to get his bearings when he realized he wasn’t near the front door, but in a hallway. Somehow he had gotten himself turned around.

“Jared? What are you doing back here?” Jensen asked, feigning concern as he pressed his right hand against Jared’s left bicep. 

“Where - where am I?” Jared managed to ask in a shaky voice. 

“You’re in the back hallway that leads to the staff parking lot,” Jensen answered.

“Oh, I was trying to get outside. I don’t feel good,” Jared slurred as he tried to stand.

“Hey, let me help you. Come on, big guy,” Jensen chuckled as he slung Jared’s left arm around his shoulders and encircled Jared’s waist with his right arm. Slowly he led Jared outside and to his car. He had Jared lean against his car while he unlocked the passenger’s door and then helped him get situated before securing the seatbelt and closing the door. Walking around the car to the driver’s side, he looked around, making sure no one was around to see him leaving with Jared. Satisfied that they were alone, he slid behind the steering wheel, closed the door and started the car.

“Where are we going?” Jared asked as he slowly turned to look at Jensen. He blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to focus on the man sitting next to him. When all he saw was a blurry image, he gave up and closed his eyes.

“Home, Jared, we’re going home,” Jensen murmured and placed a hand on Jared’s thigh. Jared just wasn’t aware of who’s home they were going to. As far as Jensen was concerned, it didn’t matter. Once Jared was aware of the situation, he certainly wouldn’t be upset, Jensen was sure of that. 

A small smile came to Jared’s lips as he let his head rest against the back of his seat. “You’re really nice to do this for me,” he said as he tried and failed to pat Jensen’s hand.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m happy to take you home,” Jensen assured Jared. Reluctantly, he pulled his hand off of Jared’s thigh and gripped the steering wheel as he pulled the car out of its parking spot, turning in the direction that would take them away from the bar, leading them in the direction of Jensen’s secluded home. 

As he drove, Jensen glanced over at Jared to find that he was still sitting in the same position, with his eyes closed and his head resting on the back of the seat, and smiled at the sight. He had made sure to give Jared a second dosage of the drug, not just because of Jared’s size, but also because he wanted to make sure he got them home and safely situated before Jared woke. He wanted to make sure everything was just right when Jared came to and he had to explain things to him. He didn’t want Jared waking before he had everything to his satisfaction; that just wouldn’t do, and it would only complicate things. He knew that when Jared woke, he’d be scared, questioning where he was and what was happening to him, but he was confident that once he explained that he had done everything for Jared, Jared would be happy knowing that everything was for him. 

An hour later, Jensen pulled up to the road that led to his home. He smiled as he took the turn, knowing no one had followed them, or even knew where he actually lived. He kept a small studio apartment close to work, using that as his home address when in reality, his real home was over an hour away. He was confident that no one suspected he actually lived someplace else. 

Pulling into the driveway, Jensen parked his car in the garage and cut the engine. Once the garage door was closed, he pushed open his door and got out. Closing his door, he rounded the front of the car, flicked on a light, and unlocked the inside door. He then made his way to Jared. With a soft smile on his face, he pulled open the passenger’s door and looked down at Jared. The taller man was still under the effects of the drug, which would make it easy for him to get Jared to work with him. Bending down, he reached in and undid Jared’s seatbelt. “Hey, Jared, we’re home. It’s time to get out of the car. Do you think you can help me? I need you to lean into me.”

Jared slowly swung his head to his right, turning in the direction of Jensen’s voice. “Jensen? What - what’s going on? Are we - are we home?”

Jensen gave a soft chuckle. “Yeah, Jared, we’re home. Come on, let’s get you inside,” he said as he positioned himself so Jared could rest his arm across his shoulders and lean on him as they made their way inside. With some effort, he managed to get Jared out of the car and into the house. It was slow going to get them both through the house and into the bedroom without either of them toppling over or crashing into anything, but they made it, with Jared babbling the entire way.

“Jensen, you have such pretty eyes,” Jared sighed and then blushed, the coloring rising up from the V-neck of his T-shirt, past his neck to pinken his cheeks and the tips of his ears. He looked adorable.

“I do?” Jensen questioned, astonished that Jared had noticed anything about him, let alone his eye color. 

“Yeah, they’re this incredible shade of green. I really like them. I like looking into them when we talk. Sometimes - sometimes I pretend that you're interested in me,” Jared slurred and then giggled. 

“What's so funny?” Jensen asked out of curiosity as he helped Jared onto the bed. 

“We need to keep that a secret, okay?”

“Sure, Jared, it'll be our little secret,” Jensen assured him as he started to help Jared get comfortable on the bed. He looked down at Jared and smiled. “I'll be right back. I'm gonna get you some water.” He watched as Jared nodded his head and then he disappeared from the room. When he returned, he found Jared lying in the same position he had left him in. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he offered the glass to Jared, bringing the straw to his lips. “Here you go, just take a few sips, it'll help you sleep.” 

Jared accepted the water and sucked on the straw, drinking eagerly. “Thanks,” he managed to say before his eyes slipped closed and he was out cold again.

“Don't mention it,” Jensen murmured as he set the glass down on the nightstand. Now that he had Jared with him, he needed to get to set his plan in motion. He needed to make it so Jared didn’t run from him. Eyeing the bedpost, he knew what he needed to do. Leaving the room, he made his way down the hall back to the garage where he knew he had a coil of rope. It was a temporary fix, but it would work for the time being. Picking up the rope, he quartered it into even sections so he would be able to tie it to the posts.

Returning to the bedroom, he checked on Jared, making sure he was still asleep. With Jared under the influence of the drugs he had slipped him, Jensen set about undressing him. Once that was done, he secured Jared's limbs to the bed, making sure the ropes were tied tightly, but not enough where if Jared struggled he would hurt himself too badly. Jared had enough slack that he would be able to move his limbs, but not enough that he would be able to get free. With that task completed, he slipped a gag between Jared's lips, securing it behind his head before leaning down and kissing Jared's cheek softly. “Alright, Jared, now that you're settled, get some sleep. When you wake, I'll explain everything to you,” he said as he covered Jared with a blanket, not wanting him to be cold while he slumbered. 

Casting a glance over his shoulder, Jensen checked on Jared before leaving the bedroom to make himself something to eat. Working all night and putting his plan into motion had made him famished. Walking into the kitchen, he grabbed a few items from the refrigerator to make himself a quick sandwich, not wanting to be away from Jared for too long. He knew Jared would be out cold for at least a few hours, but he didn’t like the idea of leaving him alone for an extended period of time. He also needed to watch Jared’s breathing; this had been the first time he had used the drug on anyone and he didn’t want all of his hard work, drugging Jared, getting him home and in his bed, to end tragically. No, that wasn’t going to happen, he wouldn’t let it. He ate quickly, cleaned up after himself, and walked back into the bedroom to find Jared was still blissfully out cold. He sat down on the edge of the bed, content just to watch Jared’s chest rise and fall in even breaths as he slept off the influence of the drug he had unknowingly been given. 

Hesitantly, Jensen reached out and placed his left hand on Jared’s bare chest. The feeling of Jared’s skin against his palm sent a shiver down his spine, making his cock twitch in interest. He bit down on his bottom lip, stifling the moan threatening to escape his throat. All he wanted was to strip out of his own clothing and lie next to Jared, but he wouldn’t do that, not yet. He wanted Jared awake and aware of what was happening when they were finally together. Taking in a deep breath, Jensen continued to sit there, not moving as he forced his breathing to sync in time to Jared’s. Gently, he moved his hand so it rested over Jared’s left pectoral muscle so he was able to feel the steady beat of Jared’s heart. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to marvel at the feeling of Jared’s body this close to him. He hoped that in time their hearts would beat in unison as if they were one with each other, no beginning and no end. They were soulmates. He knew that, had known that from the moment he had laid eyes on Jared. 

Now, this was the chance he needed to show Jared how they were meant to be together. It might take a little while for Jared to see that, even to accept it, but he was confident that in time Jared would see the truth. He was willing to give Jared all the time he needed to come to the same realization. That was why getting Jared alone, so they could spend time together, had been so important, and that would be another thing Jared would come to understand in time. Time was now on his side. No one knew that Jared was here with him. No one had seen them leave, which meant there wouldn’t be anyone coming to try and meddle in their budding relationship. Jensen looked lovingly at Jared. “Trust me, I’ll make you happy. You’ll want for nothing and no one but me,” he said as he brought his right hand up to caress Jared’s cheek. “In time, you’ll see how much you love me.”

Pulling his hand back, Jensen patted Jared’s shoulder and then smoothed back his hair before getting up from the bed. He made his way into the bathroom to wash away the day’s grime and change into a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt. Barefoot, he padded back into the bedroom, positioned the chair he normally kept in the corner next to the bed and sat down. He grabbed his book off the nightstand and settled into the chair, making himself comfortable as he read, waiting for Jared to awaken. 

Jensen’s eyes flicked from his book to the clock on his nightstand and then to Jared. Jared looked so peaceful like he didn’t have a care in the world. He smiled fondly at Jared; he was the cause of Jared’s peace. He had given that to Jared just by taking him home. Once Jared was awake, he would know constant contentment by them being together. He would make sure of that. Jared wouldn’t have to work; Jensen would take care of him. He would make sure that Jared was loved. Jared deserved that. He gave a contented sigh; having Jared in his bed filled him with happiness. With that in mind, his eyes dropped back down to his book and he continued reading, occasionally looking up at Jared. 

Slowly, Jared began to awaken. He took several deep breaths as he fought to surface from the darkness he had been in. As he lay there, he tried to recall his dream, but all he got were flashes of Jensen - his smile, his green eyes, and then nothing. He stirred on the bed, trying to move, only to discover that he couldn’t move his limbs. He blinked his eyes several times, trying to clear his vision so he could figure out what was going on, why he couldn’t move. He thrashed his head from side to side when he realized that not only couldn’t he move, but something was between his lips. He heard a voice speaking to him and he tried to move and realized he was tied to a bed. He looked around widely, his heart thumping in his chest, to see that he wasn’t in his home; he wasn’t in his bed. He was in a stranger’s home, and he was naked, gagged, and tied to a bed! He was at the mercy of someone and he had no idea what that someone was going to do to him. 

Hearing Jared’s struggles, Jensen shifted in his chair and placed his book back on the nightstand. “Oh, good, you’re awake. I was starting to get a little worried that I had given you too much of the drug.”

Jared whipped his head in the direction of the voice to see Jensen sitting in a chair next to the bed. Jensen. He tried to speak, tried to plead for Jensen to help him before it dawned on him what Jensen had said to him, Jensen had drugged him. Jensen had done this to him. He began to thrash again, pleading for Jensen to let him go. He had no idea what was going on, but he was sure he didn’t like it. 

Jensen waited for Jared to stop struggling before he spoke again. “I know you’re probably wondering what’s going on, why you’re tied to the bed.” He watched as Jared nodded his head and then he raised a hand, stopping Jared from anything further. “Let me explain. I was worried that you’d try to run from me before I could tell you how we belonged together. I just wanted us to be alone so we could talk, to give you a chance to see what I already see, how we’re meant to be together. And, I didn’t want you to hurt yourself,” Jensen explained. 

As he listened to Jensen speak, all Jared could think of was that Jensen had drugged him, taken him to God knows where, stripped him, and tied him to a bed. Clearly there was something wrong with Jensen because no one in their right mind would have done this. He tried to speak, only making muffled sounds from behind the gag as he again begged Jensen to let him go.

Jensen brought his hand up to his lips, smiling behind his fingers before dropping his hand to his side. “Oh, the gag? That’s so you wouldn’t yell. I mean how can you listen to what I have to say if you’re yelling over me?” 

Jared tried to speak again, tried to yell, only for the sounds to be muffled.

“See, that’s what I was afraid of,” Jensen explained sadly. He frowned and shook his head. “Once you calm down, then I can explain things to you.” He reached for his book settling back in his chair as he opened it to the page he had been reading. He did his best to ignore Jared’s attempts at getting his attention with his thrashing and garbled speech. No, Jared had to calm down, once that happened, then they could talk, but not before that happened. Jared had to learn that there were rules he needed to abide by in their relationship. Once Jared learned that things between them would be fine. But he was getting ahead of himself, he needed to give Jared time to adjust to things. 

Jared’s eyes widened in surprise with Jensen’s actions. Was he really just going to sit and read while he was tied to a bed? How had he never seen the craziness behind those vivid green eyes? He let his head slam back against the pillow in frustration, giving up on not only trying to free himself but also trying to get Jensen’s attention. He closed his eyes, letting his tears of frustration and fright slip from the corners of his eyes and down his temples. He turned his face away from Jensen, not wanting him to see that he was crying. He needed to get those tears out, let go of his fright so he could figure out what Jensen wanted from him.

Seeing that Jared had finally quieted, Jensen set aside his book and stood up, coming to rest against the bed as he looked down at Jared. He reached out and put a hand on Jared’s shoulder and felt him jerk away from his touch, only to renew his attempt at getting free. With a heavy sigh, Jensen grabbed Jared’s jaw, forcing the younger man to stop his thrashing. “If you promise to be good, I’ll remove the gag.” He watched as Jared’s hazel eyes widened. “Do you promise to be good?”

Jared nodded his head, indicating he would behave. He was eager to get the gag out of his mouth. He’d promise anything just to be rid of the gag. His jaw hurt and his throat was dry. And maybe he could reason with Jensen if he could just speak to him. Maybe, if Jensen was willing to remove the gag, he could talk Jensen into letting him go. After all, Jensen hadn’t hurt him, yet. It wasn’t too late for Jensen to do the right thing, let him go. He would do everything he could to get Jensen the help he clearly needed once Jensen was in custody. 

Once he had Jared’s silent assurance that he would cooperate, Jensen reached behind Jared’s head and quickly unbuckled the gag, pulling it away from his lips and setting it on the nightstand. “There, that’s better, right?”

Jared swallowed several times, trying to get his throat to work. “What - what’s going on? Why - why are you doing this to me?”

Jensen tossed his head back and laughed. “Because you’re mine. We’re meant to be together. It was just taking too long for you to realize that, so I decided to help you along, you know, speed things up. First I had to get you out of the bar and then back here, to our home,” Jensen explained as he spread his arms out, motioning around to the room. 

“H - home,” Jared croaked out in disbelief. Had he heard Jensen right? Jensen thought this was their home? Jensen thought they were meant to be together?

“Yes, Jared, home, yours and mine. This is our home,” Jensen confirmed. 

Hearing that had Jared’s blood running ice-cold in his veins. No, this wasn’t happening! “Help! Someone help me!” Jared screamed, his pleas only causing Jensen to laugh again. “What - what’s so funny?” he managed to question when he caught his breath.

“Jared, no one’s around for miles. I picked this place so we’d be alone. No one to bother us, checking up on us. It’s just you and me, baby like it’s supposed to be,” Jensen explained with a wide smile, his green eyes shining with excitement.

Jared shook his head in disbelief. “No, no, no! No, you need to let me go. This is - this is wrong. Please, just let me go home and I won’t say anything. I’ll keep quiet about this, I promise,” he pleaded. “I just want to go home.”

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jensen placed a hand on Jared’s thigh, trying to comfort him. “Babe, you are home. You just need time to get used to things. Don’t worry, in time you’ll realize how right we are for each other. Then, you’ll wonder why it took us so long to make our relationship official.” Jensen heard Jared’s protests, and he did his best to remain calm. Jared was just having a hard time coming to grips with everything. It was a shock, after all, picking up and moving away from his home to be with him. “You just need some time to wrap your head around things. I think you need to rest,” Jensen advised as he stood up. Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out the syringe containing a slightly different drug in liquid form from what he had used on Jared in the bar; this one would relax Jared, help him sleep, and then when he woke, Jared would be more pliable. It really helped that he had taken an interest in chemistry in college. Not giving a thought to Jared’s pleas, he jabbed the needle into Jared’s thigh and then gave Jared a reassuring smile. “There that should help you calm down. Just rest, sweetheart,” Jensen murmured as he swept Jared’s hair away from his face before he leaned down to kiss Jared’s forehead. 

Jared tried to fight Jensen, he tried to move away from his touch, he just couldn’t get away, not with him still being tied to the bed. Jensen was crazy! He wasn’t home. This would never be his home, and he didn’t need time to wrap his mind around anything aside from figuring out how to get away from Jensen. As he renewed his struggles, something caught his attention. He stopped moving when he realized what Jensen was holding; a syringe. He shook his head, “No, please,” he managed to get out before he felt a sharp prick as Jensen jabbed him with the needle, injecting him with something that made him feel like he was floating again. The last thing he remembered was Jensen’s telling him to rest, and a soft kiss to his forehead before everything went dark on him. 

Jensen sighed as he recapped the syringe and went to toss it into the kitchen trash can. Jared just needed a little longer to come to terms with things. When Jared woke, things would be better. They had to be. With that thought, he disappeared into the garage to rummage around in his tools. The ropes that secured Jared would only work for so long. He needed something better, something that would allow Jared to move around the bedroom and use the bathroom, but make sure he was kept securely where he was. With a smile, he remembered the long length of chain he had picked up a few years ago when he had thought about getting a dog. That might work. He would have to modify a few things, but he was resourceful and right now, he had the time and a goal in mind. With that thought, he set about his task, and also checked on Jared every hour, making sure he was still asleep and comfortable. 

When he was done with his work, Jensen returned to the bedroom to find that the drug had begun to wear off. “Hey, how are you doing?” he asked softly, not wanting to startle Jared, hoping this time Jared’s reaction would be positive when he realized where he was. 

Jared blinked several times at the sound of someone speaking to him. He was drowsy and he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. He felt a hand on his shoulder and closed his eyes again, taking in the warmth of the touch. He had no idea what was going on, just that he was pleasantly numb, and he wanted to give in to that feeling. He heard a voice calling out to him, saying his name and he smiled. Whoever was speaking had a nice-sounding voice. Closing his eyes, he let the voice continue to speak to him, lulling him into a sense of calm. “Your voice is nice,” he mumbled as his body went lax.

Jensen smiled, the drug was having the effect he had been hoping for. Jared was pliable now and would be putty in his hands. Now was the time to make Jared his. He reached between his shoulder blades, grabbed onto his shirt and pulled it up and off, tossing it onto the chair. Keeping his eyes on Jared, he worked the tie to his sleep pants open, pushed the pants past his hips and down his legs, stepping out of them and kicking them toward the chair. Pulling aside the blanket, he climbed onto the bed between Jared’s splayed legs and gave a soft moan at finally feeling Jared’s naked body against his. 

He kissed his way up Jared’s muscular stomach, stopping when he reached Jared’s right nipple. He flicked his tongue over the soft nub, running it around the soft flesh until it was pebble hard from his attention. He moved so he was able to repeat his actions to Jared’s left nipple and heard Jared’s soft moan. He smiled as he pulled his lips away from the hardened flesh and then shifted again so he could trail his fingers and lips along Jared’s collarbone until he reached his neck. Hearing Jared gasp, he crushed their lips together, swallowing any other sound Jared was making. “Tell me you’re mine,” he murmured against Jared’s lips.

Jared moaned at the onslaught of feelings coursing through his body. The dream he was having was so real, and he didn’t want it to stop, not when the voice speaking to him sounded like Jensen. Jensen’s voice was asking him if he was his. “Yes - yes, yours, Jen - Jensen,” he slurred. 

Jensen couldn’t hide the smile that came to his lips when Jared said that he was his. He had been waiting for Jared to admit that. He crashed their lips together again, not breaking the kiss until he was panting for breath. He pulled back to look down at Jared. Jared’s eyes were closed, his lips were parted slightly and his breaths were coming in soft puffs. Jared was beautiful like that, and he was his. Shifting, he reached over to rummage through his nightstand for the lube he kept there. Grabbing it, he returned to kissing Jared, shoving his tongue into Jared’s mouth, plundering it and tangling his tongue with Jared’s. He moaned, savoring the taste that was uniquely Jared. He nipped Jared’s bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth before letting go to attack Jared’s neck, leaving bite marks as he worked his way back down Jared’s chest, marking Jared as his. 

Picking up the bottle of lube, he popped the top open and poured a generous amount on the fingers of his right hand before tossing the bottle down next to Jared’s thigh for later. He shifted so he was able to shuffle himself further down the bed and reached between Jared’s legs, delving his fingers between the globes of Jared’s ass. He hit the spot he had been searching for, Jared’s rim and hummed in satisfaction when Jared gasped. He ran his fingers around the sensitive area, pulling small moans from Jared’s parted lips, enjoying the way Jared reacted to just those light touches. He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Jared’s right thigh as he worked a finger into Jared’s tight hole. “That’s it, babe, just lie there and enjoy it. Gonna make it so good for us. The first time is always the most special,” Jensen murmured as he worked another finger in next to the first. 

Whatever was going on with his body, Jared found himself enjoying it. The dream was so real. Or was it a fantasy? He had had a dream or two in the recent past with Jensen in it, doing things to him that he could only hope for. He breathed heavily and bit his bottom lip as a moan escaped his throat. He couldn’t stop his body as his hips bucked up from the pleasure flooding his body. He heard murmuring and called out, “God, Jensen, yes!” 

Jensen scissored his fingers, stretching Jared open so he could work a third finger into him. “Babe, you’re so hot like this, taking my fingers. You love it. Tell me you love it.”

Jared nodded his head, “Yes, feels - feels so good.”

Jensen continued to work his fingers in and out of Jared’s body until he thought Jared was ready to take his cock. Pulling his fingers out, he grabbed the lube, poured more onto his fingers and slicked his cock up and then pushed into Jared’s tight hole. He groaned at the feeling of Jared’s body clamping down on his cock as he rocked back and forth, slowly pushing in until he bottomed out. When he was fully sheathed in Jared’s hole, he leaned down and kissed Jared, swallowing his moans. 

Jared moaned at the feeling of being so full, so stretched open and marveled at how real his dream was. Slowly, he blinked his eyes open to look up into vivid green eyes staring down at him. 

With his hands braced on either side of Jared’s shoulders supporting him, Jensen looked down at Jared, staring into his hazel orbs. He felt so much love for the man beneath him. “So beautiful like this, love you,” he said as he leaned down and crushed their lips together in a bruising kiss, not breaking it until his lungs were screaming for oxygen. He licked his lips, tasting Jared on them, “Taste good.”

“No, please - Jensen?” Jared said, confused as to what was happening to him. He was having a hard time figuring out what was real and what was imaginary. This was a dream, wasn’t it? When he felt Jensen’s weight settle against his body he gasped. This was real. His dream wasn’t a dream! He couldn’t suppress the whimper that escaped his throat when reality hit him that he was in bed with Jensen. He tried to move, wanting to push Jensen off of him, but couldn’t. He turned his head away from Jensen’s face, his eyes traveling up the length of his arm to see that he was bound to the metal headboard by his wrist. “No!” he managed to gasp in horror as he was flooded with memories from earlier. He tried to buck his hips in an attempt to get Jensen off of him, out of him, only to find that his limbs were still secured to the bed. “Jensen, please,” he begged as he turned his head to meet Jensen’s eyes on him. 

Hearing Jared’s pleas for more, Jensen pulled out, leaving the head of his cock splitting Jared open and then snapped his hips forward, thrusting into Jared, setting up a punishing pace as he fucked Jared. “Jared, God babe, you’re so tight,” he moaned and then leaned in to crush their lips together in a heated kiss. 

Jared tried to pull away from Jensen, only to be stopped by Jensen’s body on his and the fact that he was still tied to the bed. “Jensen, please,” he begged, trying to get the man on top of him to stop what he was doing to him. Jensen was raping him. He thrashed his head from side to side when Jensen attempted to kiss him again. He gasped when Jensen bit his neck and reached between his legs to wrap his fingers around his flaccid cock. “Please,” he managed to say and then stopped when Jensen began to stroke his cock, coaxing him to hardness. His mind was reeling and his body was betraying him. He didn’t want what was happening to him, he didn’t want to enjoy any of it, yet he couldn’t stop himself from getting hard. “Please, Jensen,” he gasped out as tears began to slide down his temples.

“Shh, I know, our first time - magical,” Jensen murmured and then began to kiss away Jared’s tears. He continued to fist Jared, not stopping until Jared was spilling his release over his hand, coating to their stomachs. Once Jared had orgasmed, he chased after his own, not stopping until he emptied himself deep into Jared’s tight and warm body. With a groan, he pulled out and rolled onto his side before he collapsed on top of Jared. “You were so good,” Jensen said and then kissed Jared’s cheek before pushing himself from the bed. He disappeared into the bathroom to clean himself up before returning to wipe Jared down. Grabbing the blanket, he covered Jared with it and then grabbed his clothing to redress. He heard Jared moving and turned to look at him. 

Jared raised his hazel eyes to meet Jensen’s green ones. He gave him a hard stare before speaking. “You - you raped me!” 

“Jared, why would you say that?” Jensen asked, astonished by Jared’s reaction.

“Because what you just did - what just happened, it’s rape. You raped me!”

“No, Jared, I made love to you,” Jensen responded with a shake of his head. 

“I didn’t want this! I didn’t want you!” Jared drew in a ragged breath. “You didn’t make love to me. What you did to me is called rape!” 

“Watch how you speak to me,” Jensen responded in a dark tone. How dare Jared speak to him like that! Accusing him of rape!? Jared had been enjoying every moment. Jared had responded to what they had been doing, what he had been giving Jared. Jared had been calling out his name, kissing him, and begging him for more. Now, now Jared was trying to call their lovemaking rape?! He forced himself to take a deep, calming breath. Jared was just scared, he reminded himself. This was all new to Jared; their relationship, their love. He moved closer to the bed, and sat down on the edge, placing his hand on Jared’s shoulder, ignoring how Jared tried to flinch away from him. “I think you need to get some rest. This is all so new for us both. I know it can be overwhelming. But you’ll see, things will be fine for us. A love like this, it’s not something that comes along often. Not everyone experiences what we have.” Pulling his hand back, he clasped them together. “Do you need to relieve yourself? I can help you with that. I have a bedpan if you need to go,” Jensen said matter-of-factly.

Jared’s eyes widened in shock as the horror of what Jensen was saying to him hit home. Jensen was acting as if this was all normal. He needed to try something different, try to appeal to Jensen. “Please, Jensen, can’t you just untie me? I mean, I’d really like to use the bathroom on my own, and then maybe you could show me around? I’d like to see our home.”

Jensen shook his head. “Not right now. I don’t think you’re really ready, not after what you just accused me of. It’s the bedpan or nothing.” He watched as Jared opened his mouth to protest and started to turn to walk out of the room. He stopped when Jared called his name.

Jensen was insane, but he wasn’t stupid, Jared realized. He needed a way to gain Jensen’s trust. “Jensen, wait! Please, I’m sorry. You’re right, this is all just so new. I’m just really overwhelmed. I mean,” he stopped to look into Jensen’s eyes, offering him a small smile. “I mean, it’s not every day a guy gets handed everything he’s been hoping for.” He hoped by saying those words he could win Jensen’s trust. He needed to win Jensen over so Jensen would untie him, then he could get the hell away from the man who had drugged him, kidnapped him and raped him. 

Jensen listened intently to what Jared was saying to him. He studied Jared, looking for the truth behind his words. He watched as Jared shook his arms trying to get him to untie him. He heard Jared speaking softly to him, “Please, Jensen, please untie me,” and he shook his head knowing that Jared wasn’t ready to fully accept what was happening between them. Without a word, he turned and disappeared into the bathroom only to reappear holding a plastic bedpan in his hands. He settled it between Jared’s legs and stepped back waiting for Jared to relieve himself. 

Jared’s face burned from embarrassment when Jensen placed the bedpan between his legs. He looked anywhere but down the length of his body or at Jensen. He couldn’t even meet Jensen’s eyes when Jensen retrieved the bedpan or when he returned from the bathroom. He turned his face away as Jensen walked by him, telling him he was going to get him something to eat and drink. The last thing he wanted was anything from Jensen, but he knew he was at Jensen’s mercy. If he fought with Jensen, he had no idea what Jensen would do to him. The only thing he could do was try and placate Jensen with the hope that he could gain his trust. 

With a glance over his shoulder at Jared, Jensen walked out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the kitchen. After making love to Jared, he knew he was hungry and Jared probably was as well. He quickly made them each a sandwich and grabbed a bottle of orange juice for Jared. He dissolved another pill in the juice, masking the taste of it and walked back into the bedroom. “So, I made us each a sandwich and brought you some juice,” he explained as he sat on the bed, placing everything on the nightstand. “Since you can’t feed yourself, I’ll help you.”

“Jensen, please,” Jared started to say, only to be stopped by Jensen when he spoke over him. 

Jensen placed his left hand on Jared’s shoulder. “Sweetheart, don’t be embarrassed about any of this. There’s no need to be. I really don’t mind doing anything for you. It’s what someone does for the person they love.” He reached for the orange juice, uncapped it, and held it up to Jared’s lips, watching as Jared took several sips before pulling it away to offer him the sandwich. When Jared had eaten the first half of the sandwich, he picked up his own and began to eat. When they had finished he grabbed the empty plate and juice bottle, mumbling something about letting Jared have some time alone as he walked out of the bedroom. 

Jared slammed his head against the pillow several times in frustration. His body ached from what he had gone through, what he was going through. His limbs were stiff and his wrists and ankles were raw from struggling to free himself. He closed his eyes, trying to figure out a way that he could relax so he could relieve the pressure from being in the position he had been forced into. His head began to feel fuzzy like the time Jensen had slipped something into his beer. “Jen - Jensen,” he called out, hoping to draw Jensen’s attention, bringing him back into the room. “Jensen, please. Something - something’s wrong. I don’t - I don’t feel right,” Jared slurred out.

As Jensen finished cleaning up the kitchen, he heard Jared’s panic-stricken voice calling out to him. Turning away from the sink, he made his way back to Jared, stopping just inside the doorway to lean against the door jam. He heard Jared speaking, saying how he didn’t feel right. “Oh, that’s just the drug I gave you so you can relax and get some rest. Don’t worry, I’ll be right here with you. Then we can talk more when you wake up.” 

“You drugged me,” Jared mumbled and watched through slitted eyelids as Jensen moved from the doorway to the chair and sat down. He had heard what Jensen had said, how Jensen had drugged him again. He whimpered softly at that. If Jensen continued to keep him drugged, he would never get free was his last thought as the drug dragged him down into darkness. 

Seeing that the drug had worked on Jared, Jensen reached for his book, opened it to the last page he had been reading, and continued to read until he finished the chapter. When he was done, he set the book back on the nightstand, stood, and stretched the kinks out of his muscles. He checked on Jared, made sure he was asleep before leaving the bedroom to retrieve the item he needed to make sure he kept Jared safe. Grabbing what he needed from the garage he returned to the bedroom. He stood for a few minutes watching Jared as he slept. He crouched down, letting the chain he had been carrying fall with a clank to the floor. Hearing the sound, he peered up over the bed to see that he hadn’t disturbed Jared while he slept. Happy with that knowledge, he set about securing the chain to the metal bed frame and sat back, pulling on the chain to make sure that once it was placed around Jared’s ankle he would be kept safe. With that in mind, he reclaimed his seat and began to read again, waiting for Jared to awaken. 

Jared stirred on the bed, yanking on his bindings. He looked widely around the room, his eyes coming to rest on Jensen. “Jensen,” he whispered. “Please, my arms hurt. Please,” he begged.

Setting aside his book, Jensen gave Jared a soft smile. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “I know a way to fix that. Don’t worry, I never intended to keep you tied to our bed forever, silly.” Reaching down, Jensen produced a chain from under the bed. He held it in his hands, running his fingers over the cool metal of the links before showing it to Jared. “I’m going to place this around your ankle,” he explained as he held up the end, showing the ankle cuff attached to it to Jared. “Don’t fight me on this.” 

Jared began to struggle. “Jensen, please, you don’t have to do this.”

Jensen grabbed Jared’s left ankle, holding it firmly in his hand as he let the chain drape over his knees. “But I do. It’s the only way I can keep you safe. I need to know that you won’t run from me. I need to be able to trust you. That’s what we need to base our relationship on, don’t you agree?”

Seeing this as his opportunity to gain Jensen’s trust, Jared readily agreed. Maybe, if he willingly allowed Jensen to chain him, he could hopefully get Jensen to free him sooner, rather than later. Deep down he knew that was the only way he might get out of this alive. “If I - if I let you do this, what then?”

“What do you mean, what then?” Jensen inquired, cocking his head to the side as he considered Jared’s question while he secured the cuff to Jared’s ankle.

Jared flinched when Jensen locked the cuff around his ankle, but he didn’t let that stop him from speaking. “Someone will notice I’m gone. Someone at the bar will call wanting you to cover a shift. You’ll have to go into work. Then what? You’re just gonna leave me here, either chained or tied to the bed?” Jared yanked on the rope binding his wrists. “People at my work are going to notice I’m gone.”

“Oh, that’s where you’re wrong. See, I set my schedule at the bar, no one else does, because I own _My_ _Alibi_. I can just sit back and let my staff run the place. As long as they get their paychecks, my employees won’t miss me. I can take as much time away as I need to. Everything is computerized. I can see how well the bar is doing in sales. I can place orders with my vendors to make sure the place is well-stocked. Hell, I can even watch from the privacy of our home to see what’s going on,” Jensen gleefully explained. “And, I was very careful. No one saw me with you. No one was around when we left. Plus, technically, I left the bar before you did. You were still sitting there with your beer when I went out back to my car.” Jensen paused. “Besides, people go missing all the time. Weren’t you telling one of your coworkers that you weren’t happy with your job? That you were contemplating quitting?”

Jared slumped against the bed, a pout marring his features. Jensen was right. People did go missing, whether by their own choice or by being taken. And, he had been complaining to a coworker that he was thinking of quitting his job just last week. It seemed that Jensen had thought things out. 

“Don’t pout, sweetheart, it’s not a good look on you,” Jensen cautioned darkly.

“How long?” Jared asked angrily. 

“How long?” Jensen repeated.

“How long have you been planning this?” Jared demanded.

“Oh, not long at all really. I mean, I’ve been dabbling with chemistry for a couple of years, perfecting the drugs I’ve given you. I never planned on using them on you. I had hoped we could just talk. But then you mentioned this guy you were interested in, and well, I had to think on my feet. I had to show you that you’re mine.”

Jared’s eyes widened in surprise. “No, Jensen, it’s not what you thought. The guy that I was talking about, he’s you. See, this was all a mistake,” he said, hoping Jensen would see reason and let him go. “There’s no reason to keep me locked up. I was already interested in you. I like you, thought we’d be a good fit.” 

“Well then, it seems we’re in agreement, and we can move forward with our relationship,” Jensen said as he produced a pocket knife from his back pocket and proceeded to cut away the ropes securing Jared to the bed. “Now, you can use the bathroom when you need to. I have some work to do, I’ll be back in a little while.”

He stood, ready to leave the bedroom when Jared called out to him.

“Wait, you’re just gonna leave me chained up, even after I told you it was you I was talking about? What about my clothing?”

Jensen turned back to regard Jared with a smile on his face. “Baby steps, Jared, baby steps. Besides, there’s no need for you to wear clothing around me. I’ve seen you naked, there's no reason to be shy. We’ve already made love,” Jensen reasoned and walked out of the room.

Jared watched as Jensen disappeared from the room, too shocked to make a sound before dropping his eyes to his ankle. Reaching down, he grabbed the chain in his hands and violently pulled on it, only to let go when nothing happened. He ran his fingers around the cuff and lock, hoping to find a way to pry it off. Finding none, he slammed his fists down against the mattress as tears slid down his cheeks in frustration. Then he was hit with a frightening thought, one that chilled him to his core; there was no way he was getting free, not unless Jensen chose to let him go, and from the way Jensen was acting, he didn’t think that was ever going to happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Images found on Google


End file.
